Existence
by Reggika Uchiha
Summary: Namaku Sakura Haruno, aku bukanlah seorang gadis jenius, aku tidak cantik, aku juga tak terlalu peduli dengan penampilanku. Aku sangat suka tertawa, dan seseorang bernama Sasuke Uchiha./ SasuSaku/ Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran!/ DLDR!/ ReadnReview please?


Namaku Sakura Haruno, aku bukanlah seorang gadis jenius, tapi prestasiku lumayan membanggakan di Konoha Senior High School (KSHS), sekolahku. Aku tidak cantik, aku juga tak terlalu peduli dengan penampilanku. Aku sangat suka tertawa, dan seseorang bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

**#by Sakura Haruno**

* * *

Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Jenius, tampan, kaya, dan tidak sombong. Jangan protes. Hn.

**#by Sasuke Uchiha**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei **

**Existence © Reggika Uchiha**

**Genre :**

**Romance, a little bit Humor**

**Rate :**

**T**

**Pair :**

**SasuSaku, slight SasuHina, SasuIno, & ItaTema, yang lain menyusul :D  
**

**Warning :**

**OoC, AU, Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Mengakibatkan Mual dan Muntah, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**R&R please?**

* * *

**Sakura's POV  
**

Aku bukanlah seorang gadis yang menjadi incaran di sekolahku, tak seperti Hinata, gadis manis, lembut, serta imut dari keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga dengan kekayaan tak terhingga. Aku juga tak seperti Ino Yamanaka, gadis cantik nan seksi berambut pirang pucat bak boneka porselen hidup yang menjadi incaran para pemuda tampan di sekolahku. Keduanya adalah gadis yang belakangan ini dikabarkan dekat dengan Most Wanted Boy di sekolahku, Sasuke Uchiha. Kalau kalian mau tahu Sasuke Uchiha itu siapa, biar kuberi tahu. Sasuke adalah temanku, teman yang entah kenapa membuatku tak suka jika dia dekat dengan gadis lain. Teman yang sudah sejak awal kuketahui sebagai orang yang aku sukai— ralat, sangat aku sukai, lebih dari seorang teman yang semestinya.

Aku mengenal Sasuke Uchiha sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu, tepat saat pertama kami mulai menimba ilmu di salah satu sekolah favorit di Konoha, Konoha Senior High School. Dia berasal dari keluarga terpandang, Uchiha. Tak satu orang pun yang tak tahu dengan keluarga super kaya itu, hartanya tak akan habis tujuh turunan. Kecerdasannya di atas rata-rata, dan dia sangat tampan. Bagaimana? Sempurna bukan?

Kurasa aku memang harus bersyukur karena diberi kesempatan oleh Kami-sama untuk menjadi temannya, meski pun tidak terlalu dekat. Setidaknya aku bisa bercanda dan mengerjakan tugas bersamanya. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana caraku bercanda dengan makhluk kutub itu, tapi yang jelas aku menyukai setiap waktu yang bisa kuhabiskan bersamanya. Kau tahu? Tak selamanya dia bersikap dingin, ada kalanya dia juga bisa tersenyum, meski pun tipis, itu sudah cukup membuatku meleleh. Awalnya aku tak percaya kenapa aku bisa dengan sebegitu cepatnya jatuh cinta padanya. Ini pertama kalinya aku tertarik pada seseorang tanpa melalui proses membenci terlebih dahulu.

Dia sering terlihat bersama teman-teman lelakinya. Naruto Uzumaki, si pirang jabrik yang super cerewet, dia yang terlihat paling dekat dengan Sasuke dibandingkan teman-temannya yang lain. Sai Shimura, lelaki berambut hitam klimis berkulit putih pucat dengan mata yang sama gelapnya dengan Sasuke, bahkan beberapa ada yang menyebut mereka mirip. Shikamaru Nara, sosok lelaki pemalas namun cerdas dengan IQ fantastis. Neji Hyuuga, sepupu dari Hinata Hyuuga yang tampan dengan rambut panjang bak bintang iklan shampoo ternama. Selain mereka, masih banyak lagi teman-teman Sasuke Uchiha yang terdiri dari berbagai macam jenis manusia.

Aku sendiri sering bersama dengan kedua temanku, Tenten Liu dan Temari Sabaku. Ke kantin bersama mereka, mengerjakan tugas bersama mereka, main pun aku bersama mereka. Beberapa teman sekelas kami bahkan sering menjuluki kami dengan sebutan "Trio TTS". Oke, lupakan, ini cukup menggelikan.

Tahukah kalian? Aku dan kedua temanku berada di kelas yang sama dengan Si Tampan Sasuke Uchiha dan teman-temannya. Sangat menyenangkan, bukan? Seharusnya iya, tapi sayangnya dua gadis yang menjadi primadona sekolahku, Si Imut Hinata Hyuuga dan Si Cantik Ino Yamanaka yang awalnya berada di kelas lain pun entah bagaimana caranya bisa berpindah ke kelas yang sama dengan kami, aku dan Sasuke. Bisa kau tebak apa yang terjadi? Bahagia yang dipadu padankan dengan kecewa pun menjadi makananku setiap harinya.

Pada awalnya, aku dan Sasuke sempat menjadi bahan gossip, kedekatan kami seolah bukan menjadi rahasia lagi. Pasalnya, aku dan Sasuke, karena nama kami diawali oleh abjad yang sama, maka kami pun hampir selalu berada dalam satu kelompok dalam praktikum serta setiap tugas yang diberikan para guru. Kalau pun kami berbeda kelompok, itu hanya dalam kelompok yang berurutan, jadi aku dan dia tetap sering terlihat dekat atau bahkan bersama-sama. Bahkan ketika Kakashi-sensei membagi kelompok secara acak, aku dan Sasuke tetap saja berada dalam kelompok yang sama. Teman sekelas kami pun banyak yang menggoda kami saat melihat kami sedang bersama, dan Sasuke terlihat tak keberatan dengan sikap mereka yang seperti itu.

Masih pada awalnya, pernah suatu kali aku tanpa sengaja mematahkan salah satu peralatan laboratorium karena aku masih gugup dan belum terbiasa dengan alat semacam itu. Tak pelak lagi, aku diharuskan untuk mengganti alat yang rusak itu, bukan sembarang alat, aku harus menggantinya dengan ukuran dan merk yang sama. Bukan masalah harga, yang membuatku sedikit merasa frustasi adalah barang tersebut tak dijual di sembarang tempat, sedangkan aku sebelumnya bukanlah penduduk Konoha. Aku adalah lulusan Suna Junior High School yang melanjutkan sekolahku ke Konoha karena Tou-san yang dipindah tugaskan dari Suna ke Konoha dalam rangka uji coba kenaikan jabatan. Karena hal itulah aku merasa bingung harus mencari di mana alat semacam itu, sedangkan aku sama sekali belum tahu menahu dengan daerah Konoha yang sangat luas.

* * *

Praktikum hari itu pada awalnya membuatku merasa tegang dengan keringat dingin membanjiri dahiku karena merasa bersalah telah merusakkan alat laboratorium bahkan masih hari pertama praktikum. Tapi tak berlangsung lama setelah aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Asuma-sensei, guru Kimia yang saat itu mengampu praktikum kami dengan Sasuke yang kelompoknya berada tepat di samping kelompokku.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Teman sekelas kalian itu, belum apa-apa sudah merusakkan alat. Seharusnya dia bisa lebih berhati-hati." Aku merasakan beban di punggungku kian memberat mendengar komentar Asuma-sensei saat mengawasi praktikum kelompok Sasuke.

"Bukankah itu wajar, Sensei? Ini praktikum pertama, wajar kalau dia gugup, itu bukan mutlak kesalahannya." Jawab Sasuke dengan santai sambil membersihkan alat praktikum yang barusan dia gunakan. Entah kenapa mendengar ucapan Sasuke membuatku merasa baikan, beban seperti terangkat. Kalimat itu bisa saja tak berarti apa-apa untuk Sasuke, mungkin saja dia asal menyahut, tapi bagiku kalimat itu terdengar seperti pembelaan.

"Yah, memang benar. Tetapi lain kali saya harap kejadian tadi tak terulang lagi. Baik itu olehnya, kalian, atau teman-teman kalian yang lain." Asuma-sensei maju ke depan kelas. "Segera selesaikan praktikum kalian dan segera buat laporannya." Kemudian Asuma-sensei melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang praktikum.

Setelah laporanku selesai, aku melirik ke arah Sasuke yang kelihatannya sudah selesai terlebih dahulu dibandingkan teman-teman yang lain, maklumlah, dia kan jenius. Memastikan dia benar-benar tidak sedang sibuk, aku mendekatinya. Ah, aku memang selalu ingin berada di dekatnya.

"Hei, bagaimana praktikum hari ini menurutmu?" Tanyaku sedikit lesu karena teringat kembali saat-saat aku mematahkan alat lab tadi. Dia tersenyum sangat tipis, tipis sekali sehingga hampir saja aku melewatkannya.

"Hn. Cukup menyenangkan." Kemudian dia menopang dagu sambil melirikku dengan ekor matanya dan kemudian berkata padaku, "Kau tak usah murung seperti itu."Aku ikut-ikutan menopang dagu dan menatap kosong ke depan.

"Yah, kau tahu? Kedua tanganku bahkan masih bergetar karena kejadian tadi." Aku menghela napas dan melanjutkan, "Laporanku saja kutulis dengan susah payah karenanya. Tulisanku jadi tidak rapi, bahkan cenderung berantakan." Aku cemberut.

"Hn. Kau terlalu berlebihan. Sedikit alay mungkin?" Oloknya sambil mendengus menahan tawa.

"Ck. Kau tak tahu galaunya aku sih. Aku tak tahu di mana aku harus membeli pengganti itu. Aku kan pindahan dari Suna, mana tahu aku seluk beluk daerah Konoha." Jawabku frustasi. "Apakah kau tahu di mana aku bisa mendapatkan pengganti itu di daerah dekat sini?" Tanyaku penuh harap padanya.

"Hn. Aku tahu, aku bisa saja mengantarkanmu ke toko itu." Jawabnya.

"Benarkah?!" Aku berbinar, rasanya seperti baru saja mendapatkan pencahayaan dalam gelapnya malam saat listrik padam.

"Hn. Tapi tidak sekarang, aku sangat lelah." Jawabnya sambil menguap lalu ngulet. "Kau bisa datang ke rumahku, aku akan mengantarkanmu." Dan di mataku, dia terlihat seperti malaikat dengan cahaya yang lebih terang dari lampu petromaks.

"Yeay! Terima kasih Sasukeeee!" Pekikku girang hampir memeluk Sasuke saat suara Asuma-sensei menghentikan tindakan spontanku.

"Haruno-san, bisakah kau lebih tenang dan segera mengumpulkan laporanmu?" Tanya Asuma-sensei sarkastis padaku, tapi tetap saja tak mengurangi leganya aku karena ucapan Sasuke. Maka rasa sukaku padanya pun bertambah besar.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya..**

"Eh, Jidat, kau sudah membeli pengganti alat yang kau rusakkan itu?" Tanya Temari padaku saat aku sedang melahap semangkuk ramen pedas porsi jumbo di kantin sekolahku.

"Hmm, beyhumm.." Jawabku dengan mulut penuh ramen. Temari menghela napas bosan, sedangkan Tenten nyengir kaku melihat cara makanku. Maklumlah, pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei tadi bukannya membuatku paham tapi justru membuat energiku terkuras.

"Tak bisakah kau menelan makananmu dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku?" Tanya Temari sinis. "Ieuh, nafsu makanku jadi lenyap deh." Lanjutnya mengeluh dan menggeser semangkuk ramen di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu? Pelajaran barusan benar-benar membuat energiku terkuras habis. Aku jadi sangat lapar." Jawabku setelah menelan makananku, aku tak mau kena semprot oleh Temari. Asal kalian tahu saja, dia itu cantik-cantik galak.

"Ck, apakah energimu memang benar-benar habis hanya dengan tidur? Kalau begitu tiap malam kau tak usah tidur, bisa-bisa energimu terkuras habis justru setelah kau bangun tidur." Temari mencibir ke arahku yang sedang menyeruput jus stroberiku.

"Kalau itu beda." Jawabku enteng.

"Sakura, memangnya kenapa kau belum membeli pengganti alat itu?" Tanya Tenten mengalihkan perdebatanku dan Temari.

"Entahlah, mungkin nanti, atau besok.." Jawabku ragu.

"Loh? Kok kau tidak jelas begitu sih?" / "Apa kita perlu iuran?" Tanya Temari dan Tenten bersamaan.

Aku melirik Temari.

Temari melirik balik, dibumbui sedikit pelototan.

Karena keder, aku melirik Tenten.

Tenten terlihat tak sabar menunggu jawabanku.

"Haaah.." Aku menghembuskan napasku seolah-olah ingin meniup habis bangunan sekolah tempatku menuntut ilmu ini. "Kalian mau aku menjawab yang mana dulu?"

"Aku!" Lagi-lagi mereka menjawab bersamaan, kali ini kompak sekali. Namun kemudian Tenten mengalah, "Kau jawab Temari saja dulu."

"Oke, Temari, ngomong-ngomong aku lupa kau tadi bertanya apa, bisa kau ulangi?"

"Ck! Aku bertanya kenapa jawabanmu tadi tidak tentu begitu, sebenarnya kau akan membeli kapan?" Tanyanya tak sabar.

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu, aku bergantung pada Sasuke, dia yang akan mengantarkanku membelinya, karena aku tak tahu tokonya di mana." Jawabku mantap. Kemudian aku melanjutkan, "Ten-chan tadi bertanya apa?"

"Hm.. Apakah tidak sebaiknya kita iuran? Alat itu tidak murah Sakura.." Jawabnya dengan serius.

"Ahahaha, tak usahlah, harga segitu masih terjangkau olehku kok. Lagipula yang merusakkan kan aku, kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi Sa—"

"Sakura." Ucapan Tenten terpotong oleh sebuah suara berat yang memanggil namaku. Refleks, aku, Temari, dan Tenten menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat Sasuke sudah berada di dekat meja yang kami tempati.

"Ah, Sasuke, ada apa?" Tanyaku mati-matian mempertahankan suara agar tak terdengar gugup. Maklum, berhadapan dengan orang yang disukai itu terkadang bisa membuat hormon gugup meningkat drastis.

"Hn. Nanti sore datanglah ke rumahku, kita membeli alat itu." Jawabnya datar. Sedatar papan penggilesan. Ah, tidak-tidak, papan penggilesan mana ada yang tampan begitu?

"Oh, baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih ya, Sasuke."

"Hn. Sama-sama." Setelah mengatakan itu, dia segera berlalu meninggalkan kami bertiga. Setelah Sasuke terlihat cukup jauh, Temari angkat bicara.

"Jidat, kau tahu di mana rumahnya?"

"Tentu. Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau minta alamatnya? Jadi kau juga tertarik padanya seperti teman-teman yang lain? Kukira kau tak tertarik pada laki-laki. Tapi boleh-boleh saja kalau kau ingin kuberi tahu alamatnya, asalkan ada imbalannya. Kau tahu sendiri di dunia ini tak ada yang gratis." Jawabku asal setengah bercanda.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Aku sudah tahu di mana rumahnya.. Ha-hanya saja..." Temari mendadak terlihat gelisah, tak biasanya dia bertingkah seperti itu. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, ke sana ke mari, seperti orang yang merasa sedang diawasi.

"Hei, kau kenapa sih?" Tanyaku padanya namun tak digubris.

"Temari, apa kau sakit?" Ganti Tenten yang bertanya, terlihat sebersit raut khawatir di wajahnya. Ah, Tenten memang teman yang perhatian. Sesaat kulihat Temari menegang dengan tatapan terpaku ke arah belakang tempat dudukku, aku membalikkan tubuhku mengikuti arah pandang Temari.

"Aa, jadi itu ya.." Ucapku sambil mengangguk paham.

"Dia mantan kekasihku, waktu di Konoha Junior High School. Aku tingkat I, dia tingkat III."

"Ck, sudah kuduga kau ada apa-apa dengan Itachi-senpai. Yah, Uchiha brothers itu memang tampan semua." Aku menghela napas, "Aku heran dulu ibu mereka mengidam apa, siapa tahu aku kelak juga bisa punya anak setampan mereka." Tenten mendengus menahan tawa.

"Hm, lalu kenapa kalian putus?" Tanya Tenten penasaran. Rupanya kadar hormon kepo yang dimiliki Tenten lebih tinggi dariku.

"Aku yang memutuskannya, karena aku pindah sekolah ke daerah asalku, Suna. Awalnya, Tou-san dipindah tugaskan ke Konoha sementara waktu dalam rangka uji coba kenaikan jabatan. Namun baru satu tahun kami berada di Konoha, Tou-san ditugaskan kembali di Suna, mau tak mau aku ikut pindah juga. Saat itu aku berpikir aku tak mungkin bisa berhubungan jarak jauh dengannya, jadi aku yang memutuskannya." Jawabnya berjeda, dia terlihat agak murung. "Sampai sekarang aku menyesal, kenapa dulu aku membiarkannya masuk dalam kehidupanku, padahal aku tahu jelas bahwa kami tidak akan menetap di Konoha. Lalu aku juga berpikir, apakah ini semua salahku?" Aku dan Tenten beradu pandang, kemudian sama-sama mengelus punggung Temari, berharap bisa membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Pukpuk, jangan berkata begitu, semua sudah diatur oleh Kami-sama. Memang ada kalanya kita merasa dipermainkan oleh takdir, tapi kita juga harus pandai-pandai mengatur perasaan kita." Ucapku padanya, berharap agar dia kembali ceria seperti sebelumnya.

"Betul kata Sakura.. Sudah ya, jangan bersedih lagi.." Hibur Tenten. Temari tersenyum kecil.

"Yayaya, baiklah, baiklah.. Semua itu sudah masa lalu. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku, kau, dan Sakura, tanpa sadar telah membol—"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?! Mau bolos, eh?" kami bertiga menoleh horror ke sumber suara. Astaga, aku bersumpah aku mengenal suara ini. Ini adalah suara—

"A-anko-sen-sensei.."

Anko-sensei, yang sudah terkenal—

"Masuk ke kelas sekarang juga! Dan setelah jam pelajaran berakhir, temui saya di ruangan saya. Jangan berharap kalian bisa lolos dari hukuman!"

kekejamannya di seantero KSHS.

Yah, kena hukuman deh..

* * *

**Keep or delete?**

**TBC or End?**

**Yoshaaaa! Author datang kembali dengan fic baru yang tak kalah gaje dibanding fic lain. Yeaaay!**

**Maafkan Author, bukannya mengupdate fic Setan Tampan, tapi malah publish fic baru. Hanya saja suasana hati Author memang sedang kurang baik, jadi Author takut kalau Author mengupdate Setan Tampan yang 70% bergenre humor (yang gagal) malah tambah gagal.**

**Tapi Author usahakan fic Setan Tampan segera update. :D**

* * *

**Yosh!**

**Seperti biasa,**

**Read&Review please? #PuppyEyesNoJutsu**

**Jangan cuma jadi silent reader, Ok? **

**Tinggalkan jejak review, biar saya lebih semangat bikin penpik :D**


End file.
